You Picked Me
by LucklessLove
Summary: She’d never found herself so unbeautiful until that moment... Alice tried to wrap her mind around the one thing she couldn’t understand: ‘Why me? Why would he pick me?’ - Human and vampire. Alice/Jasper. Rated M for future material. Influenced by music..
1. You Picked Me

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is purely a work of fun I decided to create out of my love for Alice and Jasper.

**Authors Notes**: So please read with an open mind. Alice and Jasper are not vampires in this but I would like to keep little things that reference back to their 'vampire abilities'. I hope this doesn't disappoint and I hope you all enjoy my take on the characters. Please review with any thoughts or criticism for it's all welcomed =). The title of this story and the rest of the chapters will all be based off of songs I love and posted for you so you can look them up if you'd like:

"You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Picked Me**

"Wednesday", she muttered to her-self, "how many must I sacrifice out of my short life before one becomes less boring than the next?"

Slow lazy grey clouds were pooling into one another to form a massive blanket over the already gloomy town of Forks. It was a pair of amber eyes that watched the occurrence, her sleep glossed eyes struggling to stay open as a teacher's words fell to deaf ears. It was like every other day, a reoccurrence Alice had yet to fall into balance with. Pouted lips quirked a bit as she spotted her yellow two door waiting for her escape in the parking lot. Her eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling as she calculated how fast she could run out the doors and into her car without being caught by a teacher. With a sigh of defeat, Alice turned her eyes back to the collecting storm.

It was 10 minutes until the bell would be ringing when the sound of the classroom door creaking open caught her attention, bringing her back to present time. Amber brown clashed with tantalizing forest green. Seconds passed and it was the feeling of her lungs burning that had Alice realizing she was holding her breath. Full lips were turned down in pout and blonde eyebrows furrowed together, making the newcomer's face appear annoyed. Alice's own mouth, having recaptured oxygen, snapped shut and pulled into a thin line.

"Jasper Hale?" The teacher was starring at the beautiful boy with unfazed dull eyes waiting for an answer from the statuesque being. Having heard his name, Jasper turned his face away from fiery eyes to stare blankly back at the teacher. A curt nod was given as his answer. "Take your pick of seating, there's a few desks open still." The teacher's wrinkled hand pointed in the direction of the students'.

The tall blonde focused his eyes back in the direction of the eyes he had recently taken notice to, but only found a head of short dark hair. Alice's eyes trained in on her non-existent notes in an attempt to slow her rapidly beating heart. "I ask for a slight change of pace and instead I get earth shattering evidence that perfection truly does exist," her hushed tone ringing in slightly annoyed. Picking her eyes up from their oblivious state, Alice found her very own god standing right in front of the two seater lab table. '_Please no, anyone but me…_' her prayer never reached its destined place as the seat next to her became filled. She turned in her chair allowing her flaming eyes to look up into the handsome face that sat next to her. She smiled a crooked grin that fell almost instantly at the sight of the frown on her newly attained partners face. His eyes boring holes into her face as if she had somehow unknowingly upset him. "Jasper Hale," he muttered in a voice that seemed inhumanly perfect, like the rest of his appearance. His large long fingered hand reached out in front of him waiting for the quiet girl to take it. Alice stared down at the offering. "You play the piano?" she spoke out the words before she fully realized what she had been saying. Closing her mouth promptly she turned back to her teacher and stared wide eyed at the chalkboard. '_Please kill me now before I do it myself_,' her thoughts beating herself up over her lack of 'thinking before you speak'.

Jaspers lips twitched up into a half grin for the briefest of moments before he nodded to the girl's unseeing eyes, "I do." Alice turned her eyes to the side at the resonating sound of his answer and took in the boy from head to toe. His handsome face turned to focus in at the end of the lecture, giving Alice a breathtaking side profile view. His curly honey blond hair laid messily atop his head, obviously having been disturbed by the previous hand Alice had blatantly ignored. Her eyes continued down to the thought wrinkled forehead and golden eyebrows to focus intently on his green eyes and long lashes. A sigh escaped her small mouth as she openly was now staring at the most perfect bone structure of high cheekbones and chiseled jaw she had ever seen. His full lips were parted to allow air to freely flow. It was almost a struggle to pull her eyes away from the perfect face down to a pale long neck that connected to his lean and long torso which was covered by a dark grey T-shirt, some form of a crest necklace laying neatly atop. Alice's own face and neck blushing furiously as she lowered her eyes down his tight stomach to check out his dark blue jean clad thighs that fit inside the article of clothing perfectly, and finally ending at black converse covered feet. She'd never found herself so unbeautiful until that moment.

It wasn't until the bell rang that she realized just how long her mind had been preoccupied. Jasper stood up from his chair, grabbing his black JanSport backpack, which he effortlessly swung over his shoulder. He was about to begin his descent when a small, but musical voice stopped him. "Alice Brandon!" It was the girl he had sat next to, her voice, a little louder than necessary, answering his previously unanswered question. Jasper turned his neck to allow himself to see her face before tipping his head in a courteous Southern way, a friendlier mask set in place of his previous moody one. "You can borrow my notes if you need help catching up," she smiled holding up a notebook with blank pages open. "Well... Maybe not today's notes, but I promise my notes from the other days do exist!" her bright smile and nervous eyes warmed Jasper inwardly with their innocent offering of friendship hidden behind them. He let out a short deep chuckle and nodded in acceptance. His eyes locked on her own for the last time, their depth swallowing her and reading her like a book. She swallowed hard and nervously turned away from him to gather her own belongings up. Jasper turned back to his previously disrupted action of leaving the classroom and headed out to his black sports bike.

Back in the almost empty classroom, Alice was finding it hard to comprehend what had just happened. '_He looked at me like he was searching for something inside of me… Like he was trying to figure me out or something…' _Chills ran down her spine as she replayed his image over and over in her mind, wanting to memorize everything about this person who would surely develop into her new favorite obsession.

With her belongings packed away in gold tote bag, Alice flipped her bangs away from her face and bounced out of the school with her thoughts no longer on the freedom she had been daydreaming about at the beginning of her last class. Green eyes still fresh in her mind; Alice tried to wrap her mind around the one thing she couldn't understand… _'Why me? Why would he pick __**me**__?'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So i hope this was a good look into what i'll be writing about. I do tend to delve deeply into detail, it's only b/c I like to give as much of an image as possible with what's going on, so if you don't appreciate it, let me know and Ill work on it. The chapter's short and I'm hoping it'll be the shortest of them all so don't be worried about the chapter sizes being like this. Like I said, it's more or less just a taste this way I can get a feel of what everyone likes and doesn't like. So please do read and comment b/c your opinion matters. love to all._


	2. Clipped Wings and My Romeo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is purely a work of fun I decided to create out of my love for Alice and Jasper.

**Authors Notes:** So special thanks to **justanotherditzyredhead** for reviewing my story! I love you for it and I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Please continue to read and let me know what you think.

**Music Inspiration:**

"Lemon" – Katy Rose

"Love Story" – Taylor Swift

---------------------------------------------------------

**Clipped Wings and My Romeo**

Alice's PoV

Standing in front of the only thing keeping me from who I truly am and who I'm about to pretend to be, I turn the knob and walk inside. My home, or cage as I have preferred to call it, was void of any form of evidence that a happy family resided there. The bare walls all melting into each other to create multiple shades of cream. Pulling my silver ballet flats off at the doorway, I moved forward, my motions stiff and light as I tried to create as little noise as possible.

Upon reaching my humble sanctuary, I closed my bedroom door and let the overwhelming tension leave my body. I turned and faced the large mirror that covered most of the wall above my dresser and stared at my image. Short spiky hair and wispy bangs still in the same unmoving position as I left them that morning. My pale skin glowing against the ink colored hair making me seem almost unnatural. I was short by all standards, but had the body fit for a dancer. In my younger years I had enjoyed dancing, if only for the joy it had brought to my mother. But that life was dead, dying with the first realizations that I was not normal. It began with the dreams, cryptic as they always were, but revealing enough information for me to realize they were coming true.

They started off small, me seeing myself passing that history test I thought I failed. Then they were moving on to images of people I would meet in the near future. It was the day I saw my father cheating, his mistresses moaning face burning my retinas, which ruined my life forever. When I had tried to explain what I had seen to my mother, she ignored me, claiming I was just stressing over nothing. So I went to my father instead, catching him red handed and exposing him. My father blamed me, explaining to my mother that he couldn't live with a broken family, with a woman who had had someone else's child, a child who was claiming to 'see' the future. I was my mother's scarlet letter. I was the circus freak.

She blamed me for it all, for my fathers cheating, for the divorce. If I hadn't been born, if I hadn't seen those things, my mother could have kept on living her lie.

So instead of kicking me out, she lived as if I didn't exist. She provided the necessities, and I kept my visions to myself. She had clipped my wings, keeping me from fully attaining my freedom.

I died that day; my grave never visited nor disrupted. The longer I allowed myself to be caged up, the more I allowed something so special about me die, allowing it to slip away a little more each day.

I had started to believe I would wind up just like my mother, pathetic, alone and wasteful, until I had that dream of green. Of a forest so large that I got lost forever, forgetting my name and essentially who I was. But I was happy. I had been smiling and I felt more than anything I could ever try to express. I had never experienced so many emotions all at once before from my visions. This was something all of its own. I remembered the warmth and the feeling of the light hitting my face, dancing between the leaves of the towering treetops. I, oddly, also remember the feeling of another presence, something that had never occurred before in one of my 'visions'. I had always just observed, never participated. But this was so completely different, so new and exciting. I had been trying to relive that dream for the past week, trying to recapture the emotions I had experienced. I had failed and practically given up all together. Until today, that is, when I experienced the closest recollection. It was those eyes, which were the same color as my dream, that deep and earthly color that had me experiencing euphoria. Those eyes that belonged to the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon.

What did this all mean exactly? I was always so in control of what I saw, being able to decipher even the most vague vision. But this time I couldn't even decipher whether or not the presence next to me was human or not. But whatever it may be, I knew it would set me free.

I sighed heavily and allowed my body to collapse onto my full sized bed, the plum colored sheets swallowing my body into their warmth. I wrapped on arm around an over sized pillow and hugged it to my body, my eyes closed, trying to pretend the pillow was someone who cared about me, a body that would protect my form from the bitter storm that rolled outside. Blinking back a few stray tears, I let my mind wander back to the face that was imprinted there. I smiled softly and nuzzled my pillow, imagining the usually faceless body that was my pillow with Jasper's face.

I continued to imagine what it would feel like to have his larger, hard body molded into mine instead of my soft pillow. I imagined his long fingers caressing my sides and how it would feel when his breath hit my forehead, breathing life against my skin. I giggled like my old self, the butterfly feeling of happiness tickling my insides.

Then I laughed at my self. My stupid imagination had gotten the best of me, I was like some creepy love struck girl fantasizing about her Romeo who would come and save her from herself. Then the tears were back.

I had been alone for so long that I was beginning to starve from love deprivation. I was so tired of it all, of believing in Romeo. My faith was leaving me and it scared me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt me like my parents did, I promised myself that along time ago. And yet, those green eyes flash in front of my eyes again, their owners face replacing my pillow once again, and I know that my life would forever be different. Maybe my vision wouldn't fail me and someday maybe I would be in that position, lying in the forest, feeling more alive and happy than I have in the past 17 years of my life.

I rolled over, my face staring at the lit up ceiling fan. I needed to find that place. I wouldn't allow myself to be my mother. I was going to be happy, and no matter what I was going to find whomever or whatever that mystery presence was that I felt in my dream. I needed to experience that utter bliss. I needed to feel it run through my veins and pump through my heart.

And just like that, I was addicted. I suddenly felt a swell of life inside me. I felt my fingers tingle and my toes curled in excitement. I would find it, my purpose. And I was going to let my visions guide me. No longer would I hide behind the façade I built to protect myself. I was going to be Alice for once, not her shell.

With the electricity of excitement running inside my veins, traveling throughout my body, I sprang from my bed and ran to my window. With strong hands, I lifted the window up, its old paint stiff and making it harder than it should have been. But with that task completed, my window open to the black sky that shined with crackling lightning and booming thunder, I felt my newfound freedom for the first time. I felt like a bird stretching its wings for the first time after a flightless slumber.

I stared for God only knows how long out into the dark sky. I don't know what I was looking for, but I had this strange feeling that something was going to happen with my newly self-acquired emancipation. Like by some chance I would be hit with all the realizations in the world. When it didn't come, I allowed my eyes to lower to the street below my window. My neighborhood was quiet and empty, only my eyes stealing its privacy.

I was about to pull the window back down when I hear a disruption. The sound of laughter caught my ears and kept my loitering, attempting to catch the owners of said voices. It was about a moment later that a group of people, all seemingly around my age, passed in front of my house, each with their hoods pulled up keeping their faces secrets to my prying eyes. It was one head that caught my eye. Its shield from the rain consisting of what looked like a black beanie to my eyes, which were too far away to determine the exact color. But it wasn't the hat that had stopped my breath; it was the pair of green eyes that seemed to glow, even in the dark night, their intensity making me shudder in pleasure. He was openly staring at me, just as I was him, only I was sure it was only my lungs that had forgotten how to properly work at that moment.

My amber eyes locked with his for what seemed like an eternity to my oxygen-deprived mind. I could feel the familiar heat rise inside my body, burning me with their temptation.

He was standing with his tall, lean body facing the direction of his friends, only his face turned in my direction, his hands hiding inside warm pockets. He looked just as beautiful in the rain as he did earlier inside the classroom.

I could feel my heart now; it's drumming so hard against my chest, trying to escape me to run to the beautiful image below me. I could swear that he could hear it; it was so loud to my own ears. But he stayed still, his position having him appear like a statue, his eyes the only real giveaway that he was actually alive.

I vaguely remember registering the sound of laughter dying, but making no attempt to test that theory, afraid that if I moved, Jasper would somehow vanish. But then, like a brick to a glass window, the moment was shattered by his name being called. He turned his eyes away from me; breaking the captive spell he had taken hold of me with, my lungs finally beginning to process my lack of oxygen and returning to work at keeping me alive. My heart, beating just as fast as before, had me throwing my window down with adrenaline induced strength and hiding from the face I yearned to forever stare at.

I clutched my chest with my right hand and wiped my left one across my face. My panting breath was coming out erratically and I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I truly was loosing it. How on earth was I going to ever face him the next day with anything logical enough to explain myself with?

_Please Review!! I would much appreciate anything you have to say._


	3. Stay With You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is purely a work of fun I decided to create out of my love for Alice and Jasper.

**Authors Notes:** So I decided that I want to take a different route with this story. I've had so many ideas floating through my head and I think I've finally ended up with the right one. My characters will take a different turn as the story goes on b/c I've decided I didn't want to leave them human the whole time. You'll understand more as I go on, but yeah, they're only human now and will end up vampires later. Hope that doesn't disappoint!

**Thanks to:**

Justanotherditzyredhead – I love you! Alice's mom is horrible, and I know that Alice is supposed to have had troubled past in the series, so I wanted to try and keep that playing with this story. And her visions are definitely what make her! I don't see how she could be any other way. Thanks for staying interested and I hope I keep you reading with this chapter!

Meralie – Thank you so much! That was an amazing comment. I hope it does turn out to be a good story. I'm trying very hard to do just that. And I took your advice on making my chapter longer. Hopefully it's long enough. I would like to keep them around this length so that I can update more frequently. Hope you enjoy this one!

You'reTheMoon – Thank you! I love writing very detailed so I'm glad you enjoyed my style. Sorry for the long update. I'll try to keep them shorter time spans. Hope you enjoy!

**Music**:

Stay With You – GooGoo Dolls

Fiction – GooGoo Dolls

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stay With You**

_**Jasper PoV**_

I drove my bike all the way to the Cullen's home, safely tucked away in the forest. I was praying for silence as I turned my bike off and headed into the large modern home. I sighed heavily when I heard the booming laughter of Emmet, who was laughing at something on the television, Rosalie situated against his side like an extra limb. "Jasper! How was school?" snorted Rosalie, Emmet laughing even harder at my blank stare. "Funny, very funny," I monotonously answered. They all thought of it as some practical joke that I still had to go to school. "You know that Esme is delighted that at least one of us can attend Forks High School this year. If it weren't for your humanity, you'd have been able to skip out too if you wanted." Rosalie had a sickeningly happy look on her face. She knew how much Esme wanted me to finish my last two years of high school as a normal teenager before I changed, even though I greatly protested, putting up a decent fight.

I can't believe how much apart of the family I had become in the last two years. If it weren't for Carlisle finding me that night, I probably wouldn't have survived; I still cringe at the memory of the damage my father had done to me. It was a huge threat to have me in their home, but Esme and Carlisle kept me, knowing I had nothing nor no one to even return to. I was presumed dead back in Texas and later took on the same last name as Rosalie. Hale was my new identity, the one I was meant to have. For the last couple years, Rosalie has been the portrayer of sister whenever the public eye got too suspicious. The rest posed as my adoptive family.

I knew the Volturi would be after my new family if they didn't change me soon; I knew I put them in danger everyday. But without Esme's consent, my humanity would have to stay intact, at least for the next two years. I couldn't wait. I had accepted the Cullen's for what they are from the very beginning and I couldn't wait to join them.

Breaking out of my daze, I refocused back in on Emmet and Rosalie's position. Their happiness oozing off of them in waves that made me feel almost envious. They were so connected emotionally that physical separation was almost painful for them. I had always been comfortable with being alone. I accepted it for what it was; I honestly had enough trouble emotionally when it came to other people, that I didn't know how I would ever be able to handle the emotional ride of a significant other.

Or at least that was what I had thought, before I saw her.

"I'll be in my room. Tell Edward to stay out of my head would ya?" I all but drawled out, my southern accent more prominent when I was annoyed. The only sign of either one of them hearing me was a shooing of Emmet's hand in my direction.

I bounded up the stairs and threw my door closed, trying to calm my nerves down. I was antsy; I wanted to see her again. I hastily walked over to the modern lounge chair Esme had bought me a few months ago, and laid atop the rabbit fur blanket that decorated it. I kicked a few books off the edge of the chair and got comfortable.

Flashes of her features passed through my mind; her pixie cut black hair, her eyes, which were the same color as embers, wide with surprise, and the way her lips moved when she spoke to me, her voice light and comforting.

I had been so annoyed when I first caught sight of her. She had struck something in me, something I though I never would have experienced. She was the first person to ever make my heart jump with just the sight of her eyes. I was always perceptive of what people around me felt emotionally, something my mother used to tell me was a gift. But never before had I ever perceived anything like what I felt with just the sight of her. She was so wound up, like she internally was fighting over what to feel first. Pain, loneliness, excitement, nervousness; it was all crashing together making it frustrating for me to read her. At the same time it excited me. I wanted to figure her out. I needed to understand the emotional bomb she had inside of her. I was calmed by the storm I felt from her. The total imbalance comforted me beyond belief.

_Edward_, I mentally called out to my stepbrother, _I want you to find her for me. Find where she lives, I need to see her tonight_. I knew my brother all to well, whether I ha asked him to or not to, he was always reading my thoughts, making it almost impossible to keep anything a secret.

Ten minutes later, my door was opened, Edward standing in the doorway with a piece of paper in his hand, Alice's street written on it in neat handwriting. I didn't bother asking him how he found it so fast, just happily accepted it. "I want to go out and find her later, after you and Emmet have hunted. I can wait until then." My voice was even, not a hint of my excitement leaking through. Edward rolled his eyes at me, but agreed nonetheless.

"I'm a stalker," I kept muttering to myself, trying to make what I was about to do feel less weird than it really was. "I just want to see her house, just see where she lives. That's it. No harm in that…" I reasoned. I was sounding desperate even to myself.

Edward and the others left for their hunt about a half an hour later. I was left home, pacing in the kitchen, trying to pass the time.

Esme walked in about fifteen minutes later, giving me one of her weird motherly looks like she knew why I was wearing down the tiles with my abusive pacing. "I knew moving to Forks would turn out to be a good decision!" She was smiling at me, her hands clasped in front of her chest. _Great_, I thought, _now she's going to rant on about school and the prospect of staying human even longer… _"Yes Esme, but this doesn't mean I'm not going to fall through with our agreement. I will be changed after next school year. This doesn't change a thing okay?" She just narrowed her eyes and smirked like she knew something I didn't, which infuriated me. "Fate isn't a written document, sweetheart," she warmly replied. I stared at her, attempting to read her emotions, but was distracted when the others returned. Rosalie was all but hanging off of Emmet's arm with Edward following behind with Bella, his mate of three years and my favorite sibling out of them all. Edward shot me a glare with that thought and clutched Bella's waist, pulling her to him possessively.

"It's raining though, can't you just wait until tomorrow?" was Rosalie's objection to my disturbing need to find Alice. I pinned her with another annoyed glare, "Fine you stay and wait for Emmet and the rest of us to return." Match, set, game. "Urhg!" She looked ready to sock me in the face, but I knew I had won. "Come on babe, Jasper's finally interested in something normal for once, and its another human being on top of that! Don't you think it might actually be fun to watch him stalk someone like we do when we hunt?" Great, I was the laughing stock of my family. "I'm not stalking Emmet, I just want to see where she lives…" I could feel the blood rushing to my usually stoic face. How I despised my humanity. "I think it's sweet… Everyone needs someone, even you Jasper. Besides, maybe she'll be a healthy change for you…" Bella was always on my side. I appreciated her for it. Edward just nodded, always agreeing with her, no matter what the subject.

My chest tightened as I set out to the hallway to put both my black coat and beanie on, the other's all ready with their jackets and hoods up to keep their faces hidden from any late night prying eyes, their irises still not completely topaz from their fast hunting trip.

We ended up walking, Edward deciding the distance was short enough to do so. Emmet was spitting out one joke after another the whole trip, Rosalie's head thrown back with laughter after each one. He even managed to get Bella and Edward to let out a few laughs of their own here and there. I was too preoccupied with searching each house window to even comprehend what was being said.

I was desperately searching, each house looking more alike as we went. I kept stealing looks with Edward, wishing he would find her faster for me. I felt like my chest was going to explode with all the anxiety I was feeling, wishing I could magically calm myself.

And then it hit me like an explosion of firecrackers in a deadly silent night. I could feel her around me, the rampant emotions licking at ever one of my nerves sending me on a frenzy. I stood there in the middle of the quite neighborhood street and snapped my head to the right. My eyes locked onto two dancing embers and the sight of her knocked the breath out of me. I could see her as clear as day through the rain, her skin glowing with life. I was loosing myself in her storm. Her wickedly beautiful eyes captured my own and set my skin on fire. I wanted to say something. My throat was burning with the urge to ask her to come to me, my ears itching to hear her melodic voice. "Jasper?" I snapped my head to the sound of my name and stared at the concerned face of Edward. Anger was spilling out of my pores towards him. _Keep your mind to yourself Edward!_ I turned back towards the glowing window only to hear it as wood smacked against wood, the barrier set in place blocking me from her.

My fists were tight, their nails digging into my skin as I hide their bleeding palms within my pockets. I was beyond tempted to throw a rock at her window and demand a reason for her shutting the window on me. I was also tempted to take a rock and throw it at Edward, but did neither. My breath came out in cloudy puffs and then melted in with the rain. Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. I shoved past Edward, forcefully pushing my shoulder into his marble chest, doing more damage to myself than him in my effortless attempt. "Don't follow me." It was a demand. This time, they all listened.

It was close to one in the morning when I returned. Everyone and their concerned faces' were staring at me. I walked past them all and straight up and into the only bed in the whole house.

I woke up around seven, feeling like I had a jackhammer against my skull. I managed though to get my ass out of bed and ready for school. I was staring in the mirror, my hair a bit messier than usual, dark circles under my eyes. "So much for appearance…" I muttered. I had barely enough energy to pick out the black long sleeved t-shirt and grey jeans, and almost passed out halfway through putting them on. But somehow I managed to get out the door in time to make it to school at the last warning bell. "Great, I've been here for two days and I'm already cutting it close."

My whole demeanor screamed annoyed and I was surprised when a kid I knew from, what was it? Math? Yeah, from my math class, came up to me, some smaller annoying looking girl right up his ass the whole way. "Hey Jasper! Mike Newton, and this is Jessica. We have math together," he held his hand out, which I took in a strong grip and shook. I let a smile roll onto my mouth and used it on the girl, making myself calm down and appear controlled. "Yeah, hey what's going on?" I wasn't really in the mood for small talk, but I knew how to be charismatic. "Well I figured I'd invite you to sit at lunch with me and my friends, you know, help you get aquatinted with a few people." The girl Jessica to the left of him nodded enthusiastically at the both of us, grinning like she'd agree with anything this kid said, reminding me of Edward and Bella. I contemplated it for a moment; Esme would love the idea of me making a few 'normal' friends. I guess lunch wouldn't' kill me. "That girl Alice eat with you guys?" Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, the control I had over my mouth. Newton just laughed, an annoying sound, so un-like the perfect sounding laughs of my 'family'. Jessica answered for him. "Sure she does, she's pretty good friends with me. She's a bit strange, ya know, with that whole dazed out look she gets, but yeah, every weekday." I could tell already I was going to have a problem with this Jessica. Too big of a mouth for such a small girl.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and let my smile get bigger, appearing nonchalant about everything. "Sounds good then."

It was nearing lunchtime, only one class left to endure. I was at the moment anxiously running my hand through my hair, a habit I really needed to break. I felt like a nicotine addict, withdrawals having me on the edge of my seat. That kid Mike sat down next to me, starting a conversation about the assignment he was given in science. Some project thing he needed a partner for. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I could suddenly hear my own heart beating in my ears. My eyes dilated and a sardonic smirk made its way onto my face. It would be the perfect opportunity. I'd bring it up during lunch, corner her, and force her to accept my partner proposal. She'll have no choice but to spend time with me, no windows would protect her from me now.

Now I just had to sit and wait, like a predator hunting for its prey.

---------------------------------------------

**_Alice's PoV_**

I was relieved with knowing I still had at least two more periods to figure out a proper story to explain to Jasper. White lies were running through my head all day but none seemed to be the right ones. I guess I could always ask Jessica, she's usually helpful when it came to lying to someone's face.

I glanced for the hundredth time that class at the clock. To more minutes and then lunchtime. It wasn't that I was particularly hungry, more like I was especially happy to be able to see Jessica and rant about the godly good looks of our new student I was able to witness first hand. I snorted to myself. I was so loosing it. He haunted me and yet I bet he was doing just fine. _I'm not beautiful_, I reminded myself, _I'm ordinary looking; nothing stands out about me enough to attract someone like him. _

The bell finally rang and I threw my books back into my tote bag and skipped off to my lcoker. My whole demeanor oozed joy. An emotion I hadn't felt in what seemed like years. I dropped my books into my locker and then continued my journey to the overly crowded cafeteria.

"Jessica!" I called out, waving with my left hand at my friend who sat in her usual seat at our usual table. Then I noticed something, or rather, someone not so usual. I swear a tomato would be jealous at the ripe red shade my face was turning. Of course _**he**_ would be sitting at _**my**_ table, with _**my**_ friends, in _**my**_ seat. As annoyed as I was, I was still roaring with excitement on the inside. I still hadn't thought up that excuse I needed, but not only that, my own comfort zone was completely intruded upon by the one thing that made me feel so uncomfortable at the moment. "Hi, Jasper right?" I asked, trying to not sound like I had mesmerized everything, physically, about him. I took the seat next to him and tried to act as if I was made up of all the grace in the world. "Yes that's correct. Glad you haven't forgotten my name… Alice." He was looking a little smug in the eyes, but other than that, everything else about him was unreadable. His face was quite blank and his stature seemed relaxed.

I internally applauded at the realization that he remembered my name. "You know what Mike told me today that I found interesting? Apparently we have a project to be assigned today by our biology teacher." He was starring at me, his eyes trying to gauge a reaction from me. "Yeah, I was telling Jasper how Ms. Pasternik wants us to partner up and everything for it. She wants us to reconstruct the heart of any living thing with different objects or something. I don't know, sounds stupid if you ask me." Jessica piped up at that moment, talking about how she and Mike should partner up for it. I rolled my eyes, her obvious flirtation getting her nowhere when the kid she adored was blind to all emotions. "Well that sucks… I barely even took notes that last class…" I was muttering under my breath, talking mostly to myself. "You didn't take any notes actually," the devils smile was playing on his handsome face, making his full lips look delicious. "Yeah thanks…" He was making me confused, plying with my emotions like a kitten does a string. "I think, maybe, I would like to be your partner. You know, since you're the only person I really know right now. And you did offer me those notes of yours from our previous classes." His eyes sparkled and I felt my heart stop for a moment. My tongue felt fat and dry in my mouth. I don't know how to respond with a "FUCKING YES!" without sounding so enthused. I stupidly just half smile and nod, feeling hazy and dream like. I most definitely look like a moron. "Nice. We'll exchange phone numbers and plan a day I can come over." His grin was making me melt, and horny all at the same time. I could just jump his bones now and feel fine with having everyone watch me ravage his body from head to toe. "You were outside my house last night." My eyes widened and I bit hard down on my tongue. _Stupid idiot! If you didn't look like a moron before, you certainly do now. _"Yeah I was… I was taking a walk around my new neighborhood with my siblings…" Good answer. "Oh… Yeah… I saw…" I swear I could just rip my voice box out and lay it on the table now. "I know. You were starring at me from your window," his tempting smirk was in place again, making me feel so ashamed of myself. I was practically raping the boy with my eyes last night, meanwhile he was with his family looking around the neighborhood and most definitely not looking for me. I picked at my sandwich in front of me, ripping it into tiny pieces making it appear eaten. "You were starring too…" _Good reply Alice. That put him in his place. Stupid. _"I never said I didn't." His voice was so light that I wasn't sure if he actually said it or was just trying to not have the others hear. Either way I just watched him from the corner of my eye, his face fully turned to me and watching like he found a new hobby in gauging my reactions.

I was feeling breathless again, the oxygen getting lost and completely missing my lungs as I tried to breathe. I wasn't sure what to feel any more. It was like he was tickling every emotion inside my body; picking and choosing which ones he wanted to see.

"I got to head to the library with Mike, Alice. I'll call you tonight okay?" Jessica spoke, standing from her chair along with Mike. "What? But who's going to eat with me?" I should win an award for the most stupid questions asked. "I'll stay with you." I turned at the sound of his deep voice with chills running down my spine. He hadn't said it like he meant he would stay with me through lunch… He spoke it like there was deeper meaning behind it. I smiled approvingly, afraid that if I opened my mouth, another stupid remark would expose itself.

"Siblings huh?" I managed between small bites of my sandwich. After a minute of silence I knew I would have to say something. He did after all offer to not leave me sitting by myself like a loser. "Yeah, I was adopted along with my sister Rosalie, by the Cullen's." His reply was smooth and to the point. "Well that's pretty cool. So how many other siblings do you have now?" I was eager to have him tell me everything, but I knew how personal something like adoption was. I didn't want to hear a horror story like my own, especially coming from a beautiful being like him. "Well Rosalie's dating Emmet, another adopted child, and then there's Edward and his fiancé Bella. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. It's a different situation than most, but it's the best I could ever ask for." His expression seemed content. He was obviously very happy with his new family, and I couldn't help but feel elated for him. Sure the situation with all the siblings being together was kind of weird, but who was I to pass judgment on people I didn't even know? Besides, love has been found in stranger situations. "Your really lucky. It sounds like you've found happiness." I so badly wanted to reach out and grasp his hand. I felt the need to have some form of physical contact to really relay the message of happiness I felt for him. He smiled so wide that I thought his grin would pass his eyes. "You're the first person to not cringe or look at me weird after hearing that." His tone was amused. "I guess I'm just not like every other person you've met." I was teasing him. "No, you truly aren't like anyone I've ever met." My smile lessened and I let my eyes drop down to my lap. "Because your something too special to be like everyone else Alice."

17 years of hearing how horrible being special was, and then Jasper comes along and makes me feel like it's the best gift I could have ever been given.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So yeah, hope it was enjoyable and long enough. This really only took me two days to write, I was just s busy with work to post it. I would love you all to keep on reviewing and giving me any thoughts you have. And Merry Christmas!! Love to all._


	4. In Fragile Arms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is purely a work of fun I decided to create out of my love for Alice and Jasper.

**Authors Notes:** So I was truly pleased with how my last chapter went. I was happy to see so much positive feedback! =] I just want to say that I know I have a few spelling errors here and there, and I'm trying to fix that along with my story structure. I don't have a beta, and I don't really know if I want one. I find it so much easier to just be able to write it and post it instead of having someone process through it and correct everything. So I'll just be extra careful with everything. And I do love the constructive criticism! It's very helpful! So please continue. Everything you say and think helps me become a better writer, and makes my stories more enjoyable.

**Thanks to:**

Justanotherditzyredhead – hahaha, I loved the banter too! I want Jasper to have a frisky side to him, something that really only comes out with Alice. I'm super stoked that you like everything I've written and I hope you continue to review!

You'reTheMoon – I'm glad it made you smile! It made me smile too =]. And thanks for the tip! Much appreciated.

ladylovercsi08 – thanks for the compliment and helpful advise. I totally agree with what you said and I tried really hard to do that with this chapter. And yeah, right now Jasper an Alice are human, but Jasper does want to change – there's a part where I talk about how Esme is keeping him from doing it until after H.S. And Alice is oblivious to the vampire situation, for now.

Meralie – yeah I was itching to have that conversation between them, but I needed it to happen at the right time. As far as background info on Alice, bits and pieces will be said about it from here on out, but I want to leave it at what I have revealed. And Jasper's story will be explained in due time. =]

Shadowlove1901 – Well thank you so much! You brightened my day =]! I try really hard to make this story into something that I would want to read, which is why I guess I do a lot of detail in some areas. I'm glad you enjoy my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Music**:

I like – Katy Rose

Fragile – Maria Mena

Liar, Liar – A Fine Frenzy

* * *

**In Fragile Arms**

**Alice PoV**

I was walking out of last period to my car, attempting to not run to my yellow savior. Jasper and I had completed our lunch together with him talking about our future project and the prospect of where we would complete it. Much of the conversation had me with my face in my food trying to cover up the permanent red my face was. His compliment had taken me so off guard and I hadn't known how to reply back. They say silence is golden. Hopefully they're right.

Newton had been correct about the project too, our biology teacher making us perform it with a partner. Figures.

So the plan Jasper came up with was that he would come over later on that night after dinner and we would start a preparation of what we would do it on and how to go about completing it. Only problem was that my mother might be home, meaning there could be a chance encounter with the woman, meaning I would have a lot of explaining to unfortunately do when Jasper asks why my mother denied my existence. Perfect. Because every disowned child loves to talk about the reasons why their parents declare them dead.

I started the cars engine up, and sat for a moment contemplating the odds of getting him to back out of being my partner. Odds were he'd ignore my request. Which I would in turn be grateful for because you would have to be a fool to honestly not want to spend time with him, even if that meant explaining my loveless world.

On that note, I put my car into drive and headed back to my asylum.

Six o'clock rolled around and I was sprawled out on my floor in one of my yoga positions, me having already changed into a pair of black yoga pants and rust colored t-shirt. I was doing my breathing techniques to help calm my stress when the sound of my cell phone going off interrupted me.

"Yeeess?" I breathily called into the phone, cradling it between my shoulder and neck, attempting to continue the hypnotic trance I felt my body relax into.

"You sound like your doing something weird in there. And I don't know if I should be intrigued or worried…" He was being a smart ass, and I couldn't help but perk up at the sound of his overly husky voice.

"Can I help you Mr. Hale?" I wasn't going to let him know how orgasmic his voice sounded in my ear.

"You certainly could ma'am. I'd very much appreciate it if you let me inside this wonderful looking home of yours. It's getting kinda nasty out here and I don't want to wait in the rain." His southern accent was making me heat up. How he was able to turn it on and off, I'll most likely never know.

"One second," I leap up and run from my room to the front door to see Jasper standing there with a lazy smirk stretched across half his handsome face. I just rolled my eyes and stepped aside to let him in. "Follow me," I ordered, marching up the staircase and into my room, attempting to have him see as little of my house as possible.

"Nice ambiance. The lit candles might seem cliché to some, but I think it sets the mood pretty nicely." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively at me and shot me a crest white smile. His eyes reflected the light and caught my attention making my insides feel as fuzzy as a kitten. I wanted to purr like one too. He drew me in like a siren does a sailor; I was helpless to the music he called a voice.

I found my ability to control my legs after a moment and walked over to each lit candle and blew them all out, then proceeded to flick my light switch on. I stood over in the corner of my room by my door awkwardly. Jasper had taken the only seat in the room, my bed, which was big enough for the both of us to share, I just didn't know if I trusted myself.

His perceptive eyes were glittering, even with the candles gone. He knew how uncomfortable I was at the moment, and I wanted to kick myself for being so readable.

I moved over to my bed and awkwardly sat next to him. I quickly glanced out towards my window and flashes of the previous night danced across my eyes. To think that merely 24 hours ago, he was standing on the outside of my world, and now was sitting inside it.

I noticed him move out of my peripheral vision and for the first time noticed he had brought a bag with him which he was now taking a very expensive looking laptop out of.

"It was a gift from Carlisle, said it was top notch and should be helpful no matter what the project. Figured it'd be smart to bring it over to help with some research. I think we should do the human heart, you know? It know it's probably the easiest one, but I think we could really make it into something cool." Jasper's obvious interest in the subject made me smile. _He' actually excited over this isn't he…_ I just nodded at everything he said, none of it completely reaching my ears. I could just ask questions later. "Great, the human heart it is then…" He was staring at me with this questionable face, like he was smiling about something he wanted to ask me.

"What's with that look?" I pouted and reflexively touched my hair to make sure it wasn't my appearance he was laughing at.

"You have this look sometimes… Like you're not all there… And your eyes get all cloudy and you get this smile across your face," he was smiling at me as he spoke, his eyes narrowing to emphasize what he was saying.

I gave a "hmph" in response, a very illogical sound that came out of my mouth faster than I could have stopped it. I probably looked like a fool, but he was figuring my brain out faster than I would have liked. "I do not..." I muttered.

He just let out a deep breathy laugh and leaned back onto his elbows scanning me. I was feeling very self-conscious with the constant analyzing he seemed fond of doing. "Stop staring at me… It's weird…." My remark drew a sigh from him this time, drawing my eyes up to his face, my pout still in place.

"I'm not staring Alice. I'm just looking at you. You can be so defensive over nothing. Look, when I find things I like, I look at them once in a while. It's not weird, I just like observing." He spoke lighter this time, like he was afraid he might scare me away. I just blankly stared off into the distance.

He sighed after not receiving an answer from me and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Maybe I should leave…" He began packing his unused laptop up and was standing up from my bed.

"My parent's divorced because of me. I saw my father cheating when I was twelve, and then they divorced. My mother blames me for it. Say's it's my fault and that someone like me didn't deserve to be loved because I ruined her happiness." I had huge tears suddenly making their way down my cheeks, my sudden confession confusing me. I was so afraid he would just get up and go and that I would fall again into depression. So I confessed my darkest secrets to him. The pain I felt when my mother stopped looking at me, the visions I had that caused my whole mess. It felt so liberating to openly talk about my emotions with another person. I had taught myself to hold back everything I felt. I wasn't a burden if I didn't show the pain. I felt the need to explain my imperfections, my hopeless thoughts, and my new feelings of freedom I wanted to attain.

Through some point, he had sat back down next to me. His eyes captured my own and swallowed everything I felt. He had listened intently through my whole confession and didn't try to interrupt nor comfort me in any way.

It was when I was completely finished speaking, tears still making a waterfall out of my cheeks, that he tore his gaze from mine. My nose was running and my body was shaking. I tried to catch his gaze again but he evaded me. My heart nearly gave out; feeling like it had just lost against an attack. It was like nothing even mattered, after all I had said. I was still alone.

And then I was being pulled into an embrace, my face hitting the hard surface that was Jasper's chest. His arms circled around me, their strength keeping me safe from my outside world. Lips decorated kisses to my forehead and temple and I finally just let myself feel love for the first time in over five years.

I wrapped his black shirt into my tight fists and pulled my chest flush against his body. I leaned my face up into his and bravely set my mouth to his jaw. The hard bone underneath his delicious skin was tense, but I didn't let it stop my own decoration of kisses to his neck and jaw line.

I was so over whelmed with pleasure that I barely noticed him laying both our bodies back onto my bed. We lay facing each other; our arms still entwined around each other's bodies. I allowed my lips to attach to his pulse, enjoying the beat of life I felt underneath the skin. Lazily, I dragged my arm up around his shoulder and ran my fingers through his blonde curls.

After kissing his pulse once more, I pulled away and attempted to get a clear view of his face. If ever there were a time for him to read my emotions, now would be it. The joy and comfort I felt was spreading through my chest like a fire, trapped between my ribs and consuming my heart.

When our eyes met, I let a smile dance for him. He appeared so concerned and had his fingers' wiping my cheeks dry, my over heated skin tingling from the added heat of his hand. "You might turn into something I can't live without…" He said the words like they frightened him. Was he scared of loving me or leaving me?

At that moment, I didn't want to care. I just wanted to relish in the idea of being next to him, utter bliss filling my soul like the stars do on a clear night.

For a long time in my life I didn't look to be consoled. I never sought out a protector nor a comfort. I simply had allowed myself to fall without having any arms to catch me. It was nice to be able to say I was strong enough to do it. It's even nicer to say I no longer have to do it.

I closed my eyes to Jasper's face and let myself become coaxed into sleep. I pressed my face into his neck and breathed him in. His chin rested atop my short hair and he had his fingers slowly caressing my back, his fingertips running underneath the hem of my shirt, the sensation driving chills through me.

He stayed with me the whole night, his body only managing to entangle more with mine. It was the first night I was able to return to the forest, the same sun caressing my skin and smile making it's way onto my face. It was the new sensation of lips against my pulse that allowed me to realize the unrecognizable presence beside me was human. And then there was nothing but the sensation of being complete.

* * *

**Jasper PoV**

I held the small body tight against me. Alice's light snoring soothed my ears and had me resting assured that she was peaceful.

Her story had shocked me beyond belief. The idea of what her mother had done to her made me feel enraged. I had never had such a deep desire to protect someone I barely knew before in my life.

Yet, saying I barely knew Alice wasn't exactly the truth. I knew more about her than anyone in the world knew about her at the moment. She was the most unselfish person I had ever encountered. She had dealt with so much, and yet she still desperately sought to please a person who pretended she didn't exist.

The mention of her visions had sparked an interest though. She was the only other person I knew other than myself who experienced supernatural abilities. Of course when I say person, I mean living. Edward and Bella were exceptions, their own abilities only actually making themselves known after the transformation.

My thoughts wandered as I held her. I thought about my own desire to change into a vampire and whether or not I would be able to let myself part with Alice when the time came. I griped her tighter to me, until her breath was hot against my skin.

I knew at that moment, with her lying helpless beneath my arms, that I could never be apart from her again. I will needed to figure something reasonable out by next year, because I know in my heart just how lonely for me forever would wind up being without her.

There was a lot I needed to wrap my head around, a lot of hard thinking. But at the moment, all I wanted to focus on was the one certainty I had: the dream lying beside me.

* * *

_I hope this was good… I spent a few hours on it, and I know it's not as along as the last chapter, but I think I had a lot of stuff happening in this chapter and I didn't want to drag it on too long. So please review and let me know what you thought!! =]. Love to all._


	5. My Hope, My Sky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is purely a work of fun I decided to create out of my love for Alice and Jasper.

**Authors Notes: **Yay, another chapter down. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. I hope you can all find something good about this chapter and keep reading. Let me know what you think and your favorite part[s].

**Thanks to:**

You'reTheMoon – I loved that line too 3. I wish someone would say that to me though! =[ haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Minty-PEPPERmint – Yay! I'm glad you like detail! I do a lot of that haha. And I agree, people need to review! Hehehe.

ladylovercsi08 – Thanks!! 3

justanotherditzyredhead – He is sweet right? Hahah. There will definetly be some more interesting obstacles to come too. And I'm glad you like my plot so far. Please keep reviewing!

butterflybabe23 – Wow! O.O…. Thanks!!!

**Music: **

"Nowhere Warm" – Kate Havnevik

"Angels In The Room" – Delta Goodrem

* * *

**My Hope, My Sky**

**Alice PoV**

A week has passed since that night we fell asleep together, and I still have no clue as to what to call 'us'. We had gone to school the next day and acted like nothing had happened. It was weird at first, but then we found our own rhythm of things. We would spend lunch and in between classes and biology together; no obvious sign of anything going on between the two of us.

I didn't need a public display of affection to know how he felt though. He expressed his feelings towards me in small gestures. I know he cares for me; I can feel it when he teasingly pulls at my short spikes, when he stares me right in the eye when I talk, and when he sits next to me with his hand behind my seat and his fingers lightly tracing patterns across my back. There was a silence to our affection for each other. We didn't want nor need anyone else to know what was going on between us.

I looked over at Jasper, his face concentrated on the homework and notes he had laid out in front of him, books scattered across the grass we sat on. I was currently sprawled out on my back, my arms cushioning my head and my legs bent upward.

I shifted my gaze away from the handsome face and centered my face towards the massive trees. It was cloudy out, but the sun glowed enough to keep the forest lit. Jasper had brought me here on Sunday, exposing apart of himself to me. He explained how he felt more at home in the forest, the peaceful landscape posing as a safe house when his family became unbearable. He had told me how he would feel alone sometimes, that even in a house full of people, he still felt as if there was something keeping him from completely being apart of the family. He didn't elaborate on what made him feel left out. I didn't push either. I could see the amount of strength it took him to reveal anything to me about his life, and I was just satisfied in knowing he was trying. He wanted to tell me everything, he said so him-self, but I understood I would have to have patience.

I vaguely remembered my reoccurring vision and frowned at the knowledge that the moment I kept foreseeing wouldn't be today. I was having it every night for the past week, and each night it changed back and forth between two outcomes. It was like my vision kept changing its mind over what would happen. I couldn't quite grasp what it was that was occurring because it had never happened before. Every vision I'd had before this was a definite event. But this particular one kept switching ideas. It would always start the same, me laying in the forest, sun on my face and my eyes closed with a smile on my lips. But then it would end in one of two ways. In one, it would end with lips against my pulse, a kiss from the person lying next to me. Then in the other ending, those same lips were parted and it was a pair of teeth that were kissing my pulse, draining me of my life. But oddly enough, both endings left me with a sensation of being complete.

I shook my head and re opened my eyes. It was all too complicated. I didn't want to think about someone killing me and feeling fine with it. That was just too weird, even for me.

"You feel okay? You've been quiet sense we got here…" Jasper's voice sounded worried, like he thought he did something wrong.

I shook my head, "Just thinking. It's so calming here… I feel safe, like I could stay here forever and no one would ever have to find me."

Jasper frowned at my words. "I don't really like that idea. Of you being lost and not wanting to be found." His voice sounded sad and I suddenly realized the harm in my words.

"Well I wouldn't mind it if you found me." I was trying to lighten the mood that I had obviously killed with playfulness. I shifted my body to the side and watched him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes darkened seeming so far away. "I'm not saying I want to run away Jazz. I'm happy with where I am now, with you. I'd never leave you, you know that…" I don't think I'm helping the situation.

"Mmm…" His voice sounded hoarse.

I got up from my seat on the ground to move to his lap, placing my legs on either side of his waist and wove my arms around his neck pulling his forehead to mine. I stared straight into the green eyes that were trying to avoid me. We sat there like that for a moment, heavy silence weighing on us. Then he sighed and placed his large hands onto my small thighs, the dark blue jeans I had on doing nothing to protect me from the blazing heat I felt on contact. He had closed his eyes and shifted to let his face rest in the nook of my neck. I stared at my arms that were still locked around his neck, noticing the way my black t-shirt contrasted against his light skin made him seem paler than what he was. "You look nice in green," I dumbly stated, hating the silence. His laugh allowed an army of goose bumps to rise on my skin, the sensation of hot breath on my sensitive neck making my shudder.

Jasper rubbed my legs up and down and pulled his face away from my neck to look at me. I watched his irises return to their normal color and the toothy smile spread across his face.

I was thankful for the sudden calmness my words had brought to him. "You're the only place I really feel safe," I confessed to him. I bit into my bottom lip, hoping my confession didn't freak him out again.

And then his lips were on mine. A nuclear bomb couldn't compare to the explosion I felt at the simple touch.

My body suddenly went into autopilot and I felt all control of my actions leave me. I entangled my fingers into his unruly curls pulling his face as close to mine as physically possible. I lifted myself to my knees, his head leaning back to keep the connection, and pushed my body against his chest. I could feel his blazing fingers grip the backs of my thighs in a strong grip, keeping me in place.

His mouth moved with mine, taking my lower lip into his mouth, his tongue teasing me, and his teeth grazing my now highly sensitive lip making me groan in sexual frustration. My tongue then found its way into his mouth, and a battle for dominance began. He tasted like mint and I mentally made a note that mint was now my new favorite flavor.

After all the breath had been devoured from our bodies, we broke apart and gasped for new air.

My lips were tingling and felt raw as I struggled for air. I took notice of Jasper's mouth, his lips kiss swollen and twisted up into a smirk. He wasn't panting like me I realized, and I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes, knowing I'd just find delight there. His smirk was all I needed to realize that he'd figured out just how much I craved him.

I fell back down onto his lap and leaned forward into his chest, hoping to hide my blushing face in his green shirt. I inhaled his musky sent and pressed my face so hard into his chest that I could barely breathe. I let my arms hug his back and spread my fingers out so that I was touching as much of him as possible. I moved with him as he leaned back onto his hands and then felt something slightly hard against the inside of my thigh.

If my face could get any brighter it surely would have been visible from space by now. The realization that I had affected him physically made me both proud and nervous. I didn't know what to do. _Am I supposed to fix it? Oh god… I think I'm going to have a heart attack… _

Jasper, obviously sensing my heightened embarrassment, began rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down my back. "Don't worry Alice, I'm not going to rape you. You were just so hot, taking control like that. Didn't think you were the dominant type." His voice was ringing with amusement.

"Shut up, ass," the words muffled by his chest. It was the only reply I could think of.

"I'm not complaining. In fact, I think it was the hottest thing I've ever been apart of. No one's ever riled me up like this from just a kiss. But then again, no one has _**ever **_kissed me like that before." He'd stressed the word ever. "You must have driven many men crazy from just a kiss like that."

I stayed silent. I was definitely visible from space now. I suddenly felt very awkward. Not only had I just found out that someone else before me had riled him up, but he was also insinuating that I had done it to other guys too.

He was suddenly sitting up very straight and pulling me from his chest to look down at me with questioning eyes. "You have kissed other guys before right?"

My eyes darted to every place but him, my silence the answer to his question.

"Alice, was I your first kiss?" His face was suddenly beaming, his smile and eyes shinning like the sun on a perfect day.

My eyes narrowed at him, a wave of annoyance becoming clear across my face. "Yeah so what? I try to make it a habit of not kissing people I don't care about. They have these names for people who are overly promiscuous, such as slut and whore. Names I try not to associate with." My voice had an icy edge to it. I was not thrilled with the thought of him 1) being sexual or even romantic with other girls and 2) finding my first kiss a hilarious event.

"Hey, now I'm not saying anything mean Alice. I'm honored to be your first. I actually feel like no one would be worthy, but if it had to be anyone, I'm thrilled that it was me!" He was trying to atone himself, knowing that he'd upset me. It didn't work.

I stood up from my position on his lap and walked over to where my tote bag was, picking it up at putting it over my shoulder.

Jasper followed suit and walked up beside me when he was finished. He turned me by my shoulders to face him, his face lowered to be as close to eye level with me as possible. "To be honest, I would have freaked out if you told me you had kissed other guys before me. I don't want you to think that your inexperience is something to be embarrassed about. It actually saves me from a lot of jail time for all the murder's I'd have to have committed from jealousy." He smiled softly at me and I could see through his eyes that he was telling the truth.

It made me feel a little less upset knowing he'd have been driven to murder from jealousy over someone else kissing me. It even had a small smile tugging at my lips. But the comment of other lovers still had me feeling like nothing special.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Alice with a lot of different people, but all those wrong turns have led me to you. And all I know is that this," he grabbed my hands at that moment and brought them eye level, "this is where I found hope; in you. And that's something only _**you**_ could ever have given me." He was staring so hard into my eyes, trying to convey the seriousness and truthfulness of his words.

It made me cry.

I started blubbering like a child, my hands still caught in his tight grip that kept them in front of me.

For the hundredth time that day, he pulled me into his comforting hug and rubbed my back like someone does when coddling a child.

My body was shaking helplessly in his arms. I felt so much happiness that it felt like the only way to relieve some of it before it exploded out of me was by crying.

It took me ten minutes before I was composed enough to begin our descent back to his car. We walked the whole way hand in hand.

We stepped into the silver Volvo that Jasper claimed to have borrowed from Edward, although I had a suspicion that Jasper's asking really meant him taking the car without Edward's knowledge. The expensive car made me wonder what kind of doctor Dr. Carlisle really was.

I strapped myself in, having the life scared out of me earlier when I witnessed first hand at the speed-loving maniac Jasper became once behind the wheel. Jasper's hand automatically floated into my already open and waiting hand, and laced his fingers with mine.

The day had been very eventful. I was glad, but still a little sad at leaving the forest. I looked to the massive tree filled space once more with the understanding that my vision would be taking place there. I had a funny feeling a lot of things would be taking place there, and I knew that no matter which vision came true, everything would some how turn out right.

I turned back to Jasper and squeezed his warm hand. This was where I belonged, the only hand where my heart would ever fit. I was his hope and he was my sky.

* * *

"_he was my sky" is a reference to Alice's whole caged up bird theory she has about her-self... Just incase you were all confused… So this was a big stepping-stone into their relationship and I'm super stoked to write the next chapters. Hope it was enjoyable! Please, please, please review!! I truly adore everything you all have to say! Love to all._


	6. Kissing My Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is purely a work of fun I decided to create out of my love for Alice and Jasper.

**Authors Notes: **Happy New Year!!! Hope you all had a great 2008, and hopefully this year will be even better. I was happy with all the amazing feedback I got from everyone! Made me so excited to see all the enthusiasm over my budding couple hehehe. Hopefully this chapter will leave you all satisfied. Please keep up the reviewing! 3

**Thanks to:**

Lauren – thanks! I hope you like this chapter. 3

omgahitsbritt08 - Your comment touched MY heart! And you shall see ;]. Alice's visions are based on a persons decisions, so we shall see what happens and with whom.

butterflybabe23 – well I hope you like this build up too. I love hearing from you! Please continue to review my stuff. Your awesome!

Reviewer1719 – If I told you all of the answers, there wouldn't be need for plot. Psshh. But I love the enthusiasm!

ladylovercsi08 – yeah, turned me on a little hahah! Jk. Glad you enjoyed it.

Justanotherditzyredhead – they are the best, and I tried really hard to make Alice's sweet. And I'm glad you took notice of the book similarity. I want to keep them as similar as possible, but also make them my own.

Twilightspoet – Thanks =]!!

You'reTheMoon – Yes!! I feel so happy!! I loved that line too lol. B/c its such a Jasper and Alice thing... to be so in tuned with their love for eachother. ***Swoons***

And a big thanks to everyone who added me on their story alerts list and such! Much Appreciated!

**Music:**

"You Already Take Me There" – Switchfoot

"Endlessly" – Muse

"More Than Anyone" – Gavin DeGraw

* * *

**Kissing My Soul**

**Alice PoV**

I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom, Jasper to my left with his face stuck in a very boring looking novel on World War Two. I sighed loudly, trying to convey my boredom to him without actually having to say I was bored. My eyes rolled over to him to see if I had gotten a reaction from him. No such luck. He, instead, turned the page and I could see the concentration on his face, his thought wrinkled brow the only evidence I needed.

I stood up and flopped face first onto my bed, breathing another sigh into my pillow. It was Sunday afternoon and instead of being out at the mall with Jessica, I was sitting in my room, bored, while the object of my desire sat reading a war book, which he found to be way more interesting than me.

Speaking of Jessica, I wonder if she bought those shoes she had been dying to use her paycheck on… I rolled over to the edge of my bed and swung my arm around, my attempt in finding my cell phone that I placed somewhere on the floor.

As if hearing my thoughts, Jasper grabbed the object before my smaller hand could reach it, and placed it out of reach to the side of him.

"Your not calling Jessica; it's our time together and I'm not going to spend the next four hours listening to the two of you rant about cloths." His eyes never left the book.

"Oh, so what? I can sit here and watch you read some horribly boring book for the day? You're being hypocritical Jazz." I managed to maneuver my upper body into a sitting position on my elbows, fixing my eyes onto his beautiful face.

"You didn't express your boredom… Verbally that is." He closed his book and sat it on the floor gently like it was a bible. He then proceeded to stand and make his way onto my bed next to me. His fingers ran up and down against my red and black plaid pajama pant covered thigh.

He was facing me, resting his head on his bent arms open hand. His eyes were running across my features and I felt myself blush. I wasn't exactly looking my best at the moment, my grey thin hoodie and pajama pants not exactly the latest fashion trend.

He had called me up that morning, explaining how he would be bringing me lunch in bed and to not change out of my pajamas. Of course I wasn't expecting him to look as appealing in his baggy black sweats and plain white tee as he did. Some people woke up from sleep and actually looked like they slept. And then there were the few like Jasper who woke up and managed to look perfect, something usually only seen in movies. I had protested that it wasn't fair and that I should change, but he just tossed a raisin bagel at me and told me to shut up.

Suddenly a shiver ran up my spine, as his slightly cold fingers pushed past the hem of my hoodie and onto bare skin, although the chill was more from the contact rather than the cold. I raised my eyes from his chest, which I had obviously dazed out looking at, and caught his eyes. The dark green irises were glazed over and bordered on the brink of being black.

His fingers continued their journey up my ribs, stopping momentarily before he let his nails scrape teasingly slow back down. Those deadly fingers had me on the brink of ecstasy and he was barely even ghosting them across my enflamed skin.

"Still bored?" His voice was teasing, like his fingers. His mouth was close enough to mine that only a short shift forward would be needed to close the distance. And as tempting as that was, I was determined to keep from giving in so easily.

"I thought southern gentlemen didn't lay in bed with girls they weren't engaged to be married to?" I batted my eyelashes at him, using a fake southern accent, pretending to be an innocent southern belle.

"Oh, yes ma'am. That is correct. But I don't remember saying I was a gentlemen today. Do you?" His flirtatious tone and sinful smile had be giggling and shaking my head.

I rolled onto my back and let him crawl on top of me. He just stared down at me, his whole body language changing from flirty to serious.

"Look in my eyes, and tell me what it is you see? And not just the color Alice; I need you to really look inside of me." His voice sounded pleading, like he was unsure of himself and what I would see.

I did what he asked though, attempting to read and see everything that was Jasper, so that I could relay into words what made him who he was in my eyes.

"I see a lot of emotions, though I think they're more of what you have felt in other people, rather than your own feelings. I see secrets and sins. I see you being torn over something internally. I also see a wall, some barrier that's keeping you separate from who you were. I also see a lot of regret and sadness in you." I started, my eyes shifting between his, trying to see deeper, to see the man I knew he was underneath all his secrets and sins. "But that's just the visible part of the iceberg. The part you try to hide is who you really are. Your quiet, not because your not paying attention, but because you take in more than just words. I see deep compassion for your family, a man who would do anything for the people he loves. I can see you have a jealous and possessive side, and that you like to keep your 'things' to yourself. But the biggest part of you I can see is the strength you have obtained from all of your mistakes, and that each day is a struggle to keep yourself from ever turning back into who you used to be." I let the last words whisper out of my mouth, my hands reaching up to grasp his cheeks in either palm.

Jasper smiled at my suddenly saddened face and bent his elbows down to allow himself the ability to kiss my cheeks. His lips fluttered over my skin like butterfly wings.

Hastily, I grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought his mouth firmly down on mine. The backs of my eyelids lit up with the connection of our over heated mouths and the fireworks display began.

I eagerly opened my mouth and took his full bottom lip in between my own and pulled at it with my teeth, sucking on it and swiping it with my tongue after the abuse. His groan sounded like sex to my ears.

Pushing my hoodie over my head, Jasper ran his fingers up and down my now bare stomach, his hands never quite making it to chest. He was desperately trying to touch as much of me as possible without exceeding his own limits.

I wrapped my own legs around his narrow waist, grinding my lower body up into his. I could feel his muscles spasm under my hands as he ripped his mouth away from mine to give a full-blown animalistic growl in my ear. I could hear it in his voice that his self-control was lessening and it was making me excited to push the limit as far as he would allow me.

Unfortunately I was at my farthest limit. He gripped my hips and thrust them down into my mattress and away from his body. I was about to complain and protest, when his mouth at the side of my throat had me loosing my ability to speak. His teeth scrapped at my sensitive flesh followed by a gentle nip. His lips and tongue then proceeded to calm the abused flesh. The process continued all the way around my neck and down to my collarbone where he ran his tongue languidly across. I had by this time, my head thrust back onto my pillow, my eyes shut tight and breathy sighs escaping my lips. My right hand was fisted in his soft hair, while the other one gripped the sheets next to me.

I had never thought that a mouth could create such sensations, something Jaspers mouth had obviously mastered.

* * *

**Jasper PoV**

She had looked inside me, trying to desperately search for me underneath the façade I wore daily. Her obvious concern for what she did see was what touched me the most.

I was placing light kisses along her cheeks, attempting to ease her concern and show my gratefulness towards her. I was barely lifting my head from the last kiss when I felt her rather harshly grab my head and slam her cherry colored lips against mine.

Her raw sexual emotions were rolling off of her in waves that made it hard to not loose myself in, and I instantly found myself eagerly kissing back.

I could tell that she was a fast learner when she mimicked my own moves on my lower lip. Her actions were a little rougher than what mine had been the other night, and it had me instantly seeing stars, an incontrollable moan rolling out of my mouth and into hers.

Her sweatshirt was suddenly too much of a barrier between us, and I made my hands work as fast as possible at removing the damned article of clothing. Her now practically bare chest was emitting more heat than a burning flame. I was using as much control as I humanly had to not rip her bra and pants off of her heavenly body. I wasn't about to turn a make-out session into her loosing her virginity to an overly horny teenager who couldn't control his sexual appetite. I instead allowed my hands the pleasure to freely roam across her tight stomach and trace her ribs.

_**FUCK**_… My mind was screaming. My eyes flew open and nearly popped out of my head. Her sudden bold move had me grating my hips just as hard back into her. My dick went instantly rigid and I couldn't even keep the animalistic growl from escaping. My hands were shaking from the control I was attempting to keep over them to pin the little minx's hips down beneath me.

I desperately tried to distract her; kissing and sucking my way all over her deliciously exposed creamy neck. I almost felt bad for the bruises that would form by tomorrow I was purposefully making.

When I got to her collarbone I let me tongue trace it, her withering body in silent ecstasy beneath me. The grip she had on my hair was almost painful, but worth it with the eye full I got of her face contorted in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering in lust.

I pulled my mouth away from her skin and rested my head in the crease of her neck and shoulder, my body slumping down on top of hers. I was still incredibly hard, painfully so. It had me panting harder than necessary, my body trying to cool itself down. She had her nails gently digging into my neck and was pulling them from my hairline down to my shoulder, where they stopped.

"We could continue you know… I don't really want to stop..." her words were breathy and she accentuated what she was implying with a hard roll of her hips.

I bared my teeth and ground them down. She was driving me insane and if she continued anymore, I would give in to her. "Stop it Alice." My voice was harder than it needed to sound, but my frustration was pushing me to the edge of my control.

I moved off of her smaller body, shifting myself to be as comfortable as possible.

My eyes stared at her half naked body next to me, ecstasy written all over her flushed skin. God she was hot… And innocent. Which was a combination both deadly and erotic.

Her bruised lips were pouting at me, "What the hell Jasper…? Am I not as tempting as the other girls you've been with?"

I could feel my eyebrows drawing together, and I stared at her like she had two heads. "Alice, you and I both know, no, rather have just _**felt**_ how tempting you are to me. And believe me Alice, I would gladly love to continue this and take everything you've got, but I care way too much about you to do something like that. I want your first time to be special, not rushed into." I brought my hand up to her cheek to gently rub it and then pulled it back to rest at the side of my head.

I watched her roll onto her side to face me, her annoyance still apparent on her face.

A Cheshire cat grin spread across my own face, "But I would love to lay here and just stare at you like this for the rest of the day. Nothing like black lace to give a guy some not so gentlemen-like ideas." I flirtingly raised my eyebrows up and down at her and brought my hand up her back to tease her with a flick at the clasp of her bra.

I watched her face go red and laughed when she scrambled up to search for the hoodie I had flung just minutes ago across the room.

It amused me to know how easily she could switch emotions.

She was better than anything I had ever been apart of.

* * *

**Alice PoV**

I frantically pulled my sweatshirt back over my head, my face burning from his previous comment. I had felt so exposed suddenly with him just starring openly at me like that.

I hoped back into the bed next to him and smiled at him before cuddling up to his side. I caressed his back in random patterns and attempted to entwine my body with his.

I felt my face heat up more as he pulled me into his hold, my leg between his and brushing against his still obvious hard-on. I felt bad for his current state, imagining just how painful it must have been for him to stop our earlier actions.

With my mind almost clear from its horny fog, I could understand what he meant by not wanting to rush things. I loved him for being able to stop, for wanting to treat me as something special.

I lifted my chin up to him, his eyes instantly locking in on mine. An internal battle was being fought and his teeth kept grinding down, his jaw strained and tight. I patiently waited for him to speak, my eyes never faltering.

"Who you are… is what defines my dreams, Alice. I was hoping earlier, …that when I asked you what you saw, you would be able to see it in me." He stopped for a moment, his mouth trying to come out with the best way to say his next sentence. I could see him straining, trying to pick and choose the proper words to describe what he was feeling. "I am hopelessly in love with you and I want to be the one to set you free… No, I need to be the one to do that. And I will. I want you to tell me everything you need and I will try, …with everything I am Alice, to be that. I can't promise you I'll succeed. But I can promise you that I will love you more than anyone. I won't let you down and I'll never leave you. I will _never _give you up." His voice was strained with every word, saying them like they had hurt him to keep them all in.

His eyes had sucked the life from around me and put me in a state of mind that literally allowed me to feel the honesty behind each syllable. I knew it was difficult for him to tell me that, to be so verbally emotional.

The comfort zone he was blurring the lines of for me had my heart in my throat. No one has ever tried so hard to do anything like that for me before, least of all something that would benefit only me.

I let his words sink in; allowed them to flow through my veins and into my heart. I bit my lower lip and looked him in the eye, searching for what I already knew to be the truth.

"I love you." I hesitantly stated the words, hoping he could feel it ooze out of me in its purest form and see it through my eyes where lies can't be told.

I knew he had received my heartfelt message when he kissed me, because it wasn't my lips he was kissing, it was my soul.

* * *

_Hope I didn't disappoint! Let me know what you all think of this chapter. Besides, reviews make me eager to write!! Love to all 3_


	7. Keeping Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or the characters. This is purely a work of fun I decided to create out of my love for Alice and Jasper.

**Authors Notes: **Sorry I've taken so long to update! This chapter was a lot of fun to write so hopefully it's length will make up for the lateness. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story, and I am open to any comments or questions you have about the story. Continue to be amazing and reviewing! I love it all! So enjoy!!

**Thanks to:**

Everyone who added me to his or her story list!

**ladylovercsi08** – ahaha! Yes it was hott!! I am not teasing, okay a little. But it's all supposed to be tasteful and realistic, or at least realistic in my eyes. Glad you enjoyed it. =]

**wes** – Addictive? Wow thanks!! Hope this chapter's a good one too!

**butterflybabe23** - *Biggest smile* yes, I loved that. I knew it had to be apart of the story b/c its so perfect in description. And a build up of relationship is what makes it so much fun! And your obsession for my story is most appreciated! ;]

**Muna** – Wow, that is some compliment! And it made me feel so amazing, although I know I'm really not as good as her =\. But that's okay! I shall hopefully continue to entertain you with my overly descriptiveness. Haha! –PS. Music = my life. It makes ideas flow better too.

**Kimbercat98** – yes! that is what I am trying for here! So cool that you feel that.

**You'reTheMoon** – he's my favorite! =]

**Meralie** – I do? SWEET! I felt like he was the most difficult to portray. And I think I would say it's more difficult for Edward. Jasper can be apart of the emotions and let loose into them. For Edward, his control is the only thing keeping the person he loves alive. If he even for a second let himself get wrapped up in the feelings of having her blood, he could kill her. And the knowledge of knowing you could kill the person you love with one slip up must be much more conflicting than someone trying to control their sexual hunger fed to them through emotions. Idk... do you get what I mean?

**MotocrossHottie089**- Update! Hahaha. Hopefully you'll like this post.

**Angelofmort**- yeah I usually hate the non-vampire ones, but this involves both so it's different but still similar. I understand what you mean with the POV change, but I think it could lead to too much of scene repeating, and I want to have as much flow as possible. And thanks for the Alice compliment! She just appears to have such an innocent idea of life, I guess b/c she didn't remember the tragedy of her human life until much later in the books. But her innocence is what makes her so relatable too.

**Music:**

"Keeping Me Alive" – The Afters

"I Need You" – Jacks Mannequin

..................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**Keeping Secrets**

**Jasper PoV**

I walked hand-in-hand next to Alice into the cafeteria, a pained expression pulling at the skin on my face. I don't know if it was the rowdy mixture of flooded emotions that disturbed me so much or the disgusting food that cafeterias normally associate with. Or maybe it was a combination of both. Either way, lunch was not the place I found myself looking forward to each day.

I noted the small freshman girl running after a boy behind us and easily lifted our hands and glided slightly away from Alice to easily let the girl run between us and through the door. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when I realized Alice had taken the gesture as an offer from me to spin her rather than its real intended purpose.

Her little dance show no doubt caught a lot of attention from our friends, because when we made it to our usual table, Jessica and Angela were staring at the both of us. Angela had this humorous look, her mouth lifted at the corners and her eyes soft and dazed, meanwhile Jessica looked ready to throw up at the extra happy bounce in Alice.

I felt a spike of annoyance rise in me towards Jessica.

I had to continuously remind myself that she was just jealous that she didn't have anyone to spin her around in public to keep me from spitting cruel words at her.

I took the seat next to Alice's, our bodies falling into the pull of gravity we shared; my hand falling behind her back and her body shifting into mine, subconsciously keeping our closeness anytime the other moved. I hadn't really noticed it at first, but picked up on it after a bit of teasing from Mike.

I ran my fingers up and down the grey cardigan she wore over her navy blue tank top. It amused me how fashion obsessed she was, always making her own statements with her cloths rather than following the "it" trend of the month. I had tried to explain to her one night that her enjoyment for trend setting was the same feeling I had for history, and that a war novel to me was like a new outfit for her. She had stubbornly shaken her head in defiance at me and tried to argue about the apparent "lack of excitement" in reading and how shopping was a therapeutic hobby that she just happened to enjoy. Her argument was a poor one that made no sense, but I humored her anyway and let her win.

I moved my hand up to Alice's neck, pulling at a strand of inky hair in attempt to get her attention.

She turned her face in my direction, after stopping her conversation, with a beautiful smile directed towards me. The color of her eyes had a spark to them today, making them look like dancing flames.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to dinner tonight? I wanted to introduce you to everyone before they went on their hiking trip this weekend." I was nervous asking her, although I already knew the answer.

She was light up like a Christmas tree. Her excitement spilled out of her and into me in a contagious way making my own smile reach my ears. I wasn't even able to control the laughter I was letting out that her face created in me.

"Jasper Hale! Are you saying you would like to take me home to meet your parents? What a relief! I was beginning to think I wasn't 'take-home' material!" She was teasing me of course, but I still couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for keeping her from them.

I trusted my family. It wasn't a matter of me thinking she would be a meal for them, rather what they had as meals that would most definitely terrify her.

"Shut up," I teased, "Just say yes and I will pick you up at seven tonight."

"Well of course yes!" She placed a steady hand on my thigh and leaned up to kiss my cheek.

I felt my face heat up slightly from the very public display of affection, and wiped my suddenly sweaty palms over my black jeans.

The rest of the day had gone fast, each class suddenly speeding up. I was on my bike on my way home and having a minor inner-war over the events that I feared would take place later this night.

Every time I got closer to Alice, the more I put my family into danger. I knew that if word got out about me bringing another human to my home, the Volturi would have a field day.

But I knew I had to take this step with Alice. She was already so much apart of who I was and I needed my family to see that, to see what was keeping me alive these days.

I had tried to explain it to Rosalie the other day. I told her that it was like I had never lived before Alice and how so much was missing in me and I never even knew. She nodded like she understood, but I don't think she really got a good grasp on how much I meant it.

When I finally made it off my bike and into my house, I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. In a heartbeat Edward was beside me, wrapping a supporting arm around my shoulders.

"Stop thinking so much into this Jasper. It's just one dinner. They did it for me when I first brought Bella home, it's not any different for you." Edwards voice was trying to reassure me, and it slowly was working.

I needed to think about how happy it was going to make Alice. It was all worth it to make her smile.

I smiled thankfully at Edward and walked with him into the kitchen, the scent of cooking food filing my nostrils. Esme was an amazing cook, always trying new recipes out on me. Tonight smelled like spaghetti and sauce, which made the most sense. Food was a difficult thing for vampires to consume, but was tolerable when it was something light and easy to regurgitate.

"Jasper! Come here and try this, I need you to tell me if it's too tomato-y. I want it to be more rich than ketchup-y." Esme said the words without real knowledge of what either tasted like. I laughed at her antics and rounded the island in the center of the cooking area and wrapped my lips around the sauce-covered wooden spoon she held out for me.

I groaned in satisfaction at her and she smiled smugly at me. "That's amazing Esme. I don't know how you do it, but you do it perfectly! You're the best mother in the world!" I laid the appraisal on thick, but I meant each word.

She kissed my cheek in appreciation and I could feel the love in the act.

I ran upstairs after the taste testing and attempted to figure out what I would be wearing that night, knowing I had to look my best. It wasn't every day that I took a girl home, and I wanted to make it the best experience as possible.

I rummaged through my closet, trying on random styles of shirt and pant combinations. I was growing frustrated after about thirty minutes of this and decided it was time to bring in the only fashion guru I knew next to Alice. "Rosalie! Come in here and help me before I rip my hair out!"

In a flash the grinning beauty was beside me. "Let's see, we need something to make you look at least half way decent…" She said it in a thoughtful voice, more to herself than me.

I bared my teeth at her and she patted my head like I was a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"I'm only joking! Take a joke Jazz and pull the stick out of your ass." She was looking over my wardrobe with a thoughtful gaze before she perked up and pulled something out. She turned and faced me with two articles of clothing in her hands, one being a plain black button down and the other a pair of my new dark blue jeans. "See, it's casual yet dressy. Say's 'this is a relaxed occasion but an impressionable one'."

I stared at her with a 'what?' expression written clearly across my face. She opted to roll her eyes at me and threw the cloths at my head instead of clarifying what she had just said.

"Just put them on and wear those black and white sneakers you love so much. That way it still looks like something you would wear." She threw her hair over her shoulder and pursed her lips at me.

"They're called converses' and what do you mean by that last comment?!" I began to pull my white sweater I wore to school off and replaced it with the black shirt, buttoning it as I watched her walk away muttering something incoherent.

I was dressed completely and had groomed my hair into the tamest curls I could manage. I sprayed the black walnut cologne Esme had gotten me for Christmas on and smiled approvingly in my mirror at my reflection. My teeth were brushed, my breath minty, and I looked better than I had in a long time. I even felt better, my nerves from earlier finally at rest. Tonight was going to be good. I could just feel it. Or maybe it was everyone else's excitement over tonight that was affecting me so much. Either way, it was a good sign.

I left the house after receiving approval over my appearance from Rosalie, and took Edwards Volvo to Alice's house.

I pulled up to the house at exactly seven, and walked out of the car and up to her door. I rang the doorbell once and waited, my nerves suddenly washing over me again. I felt like I was going on a first date.

The door opened and I straightened my posture and plastered a hopefully calm grin on my face. My mouth went dry when I finally got sight of her. She was beaming at me, her small frame wrapped up in a tight short-sleeved black dress. The dress stopped about three inches above her knee and flowed freely from the waist down, her small feet encased in a pair of black round-toed black heels. Her make up was done lightly and her hair, which had grown out a bit sense I had first met her, was in their notorious spikes with a charcoal silk ribbon being used as a headband.

I could feel my heart pick up a fast pace and ran my hand through my hair in attempt to calm myself down a little.

I reached my hand out to her, which she instantly took, and leaned down to kiss her full lips. Her laugh rolled onto my lips at me for lingering longer than necessary. I pulled a way, a bit embarrassed, and pulled her in the direction of the car.

I didn't need to tell her how I felt, tell her how she looked; it was clearly written across my eyes and face. There were no words to describe what I wished to have said to her in that moment.

When we pulled up to my house, I pulled her in for one more kiss.

"Ready?" I asked, although that was stupid to ask because she was practically running from the car to the front door, completely forgetting me.

"Come on slow poke! Hurry up!! Oh yum, I can smell the food from here!" She exclaimed from her position at the door. I only laughed at her excitement, walking up to the house and pulling open the door.

Here goes everything…

.........................................................................................................

**Alice PoV**

I was so giddy I could barely contain it. I reminded myself to act like a lady before walking into the beautiful home. The first thing I noticed on the outside was all the floor to ceiling windows, but once I got inside, I noticed how all of the back walls of the house were made up of glass. Jasper had explained that his family was very much the outdoorsy people and nature loving, but I didn't get the full grasp of his meaning until know. To say the view of the lake in the distance and the acres of woods were beautiful would be an understatement. It was all just so breathtaking.

I became aware of Jasper pulling me by my hand through the hallway and towards the open kitchen. An incredibly young and beautiful woman was standing behind the stove pouring what looked like sauce into a saucer. Her pale skin glowed against her brown hair. She lifted her gaze to me and I was greeted by a pair of honey brown eyes before words could escape her mouth.

"You must be Alice! I'm so glad to finally be meeting you!" Esme, I was assuming, opened her arms to me and beckoned me to her. I instantly walked around the island to greet her in a hug. "And you must be Mrs. Cullen! I've heard so many amazing things about you! Jasper speaks about you more than anyone." I was surprised by how cold she felt, considering she had been cooking over a hot stove. I wasn't surprised, however, by the comforting feelings that washed over me at her touch. You could just see by looking at her that she was a loving and nurturing woman, and it was even clearer through her hugs.

"Oh please, call me Esme!" She pulled me back to look me up and down at arms length and smiled widely at me and turned to Jasper, "Well you sure did pick the prettiest one didn't you Jasper?"

Her compliment made me blush and smile. Jasper looked like his face was going to split in two from the grin that overcame him. I could tell he was proud that I received an approval from his most adored mother.

I watched as another person walked into the room, a man who looked no older than thirty-five. He placed a large hand on Jasper's shoulder and was smiling warmly at me. His hair was blonde like Jaspers, but more of a pale wheat color than vibrant honey. He was handsome and had the same color eyes as his wife. He had this intelligent air about him, like he had a lifetime of knowledge, kind of like an old person who had 'seen it all' in their many years.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice, I'm Jaspers father. Please call me Carlisle." He lifted his hand off of Jaspers shoulder and held it out to me.

"A pleasure to meet you too Carlisle!" I took the offered hand in a firm grip, again surprised by the cold touch.

"We were all so delighted in hearing you would be joining us for dinner. I hope it will be more often from now on." His voice was soothing and light.

"As do I!"

"Come on then, I'll introduce you to the rest of my children." Carlisle offered his arm to me, which I took, and walked with me out to the dinning area.

I took note at how beautifully furnished the house was and made a mental note to ask Esme about who her interior decorator was.

We stopped at a large cherry wood table in the middle of an incredibly large dining room that occupied the rest of the Cullen family.

I did my best to not stare in awe at the obscenely beautiful faces. It was a girl with long chocolate brown hair that stood first and walked up to me.

"You must be Alice, I'm…"

But before she could finish, my mouth blurted out her name for her. "Bella! Uhm, yes… I could tell from the way Jasper speaks about you. It's nice to meet you!" My voice sounded more excited than necessary if you asked me, but I couldn't contain it any longer.

"And you must be Edward! I've heard you can read minds pretty easily! I thought that was so cool when Jasper told me! What am I thinking now?!" I was shaking with excitement and barely noticed the wide-eyed look the bronze haired boy was giving me from my outburst. Surely I looked like a maniac.

"You're not a maniac… Just overly excited…" His tone was low and almost inaudible, but I caught his words and just let my mouth hang slightly open.

"Wow… You really are good!" I smiled approvingly at him. It was cool to know I wasn't the only gifted person at the table. I watched him give me one last strange look before turning away from him.

I turned my face to the next man sitting across from Edward and instantly knew whom he was. "And you're most definitely Emmet! Wow, you must be really good at sports! Just look at the size of you!" I attempted to contain my laugh by placing my hands over my mouth. His black curly hair and big dimples made him seem more like a cuddly bear rather than a ferrous one, which might have been someone's first opinion at first glance, what with his size and all.

Emmet let out a burly laugh, practically shaking the house. "Whoa! She sure is a spitfire, huh babe," His large elbow knocking into the girl beside him.

"Sure is babe…" Her voice sounded like bells, and it went right along with her appearance. She had to be the most beautiful person in existence, what with her long blonde hair and porcelain skin. She was the only one at the table who I had feared about meeting. She was the only person directly related to Jasper, the only one who knew him from the beginning. I felt it was necessary to meet her approval above all the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie. Jasper didn't do you justice when he told me about you." I tried to sound more composed when speaking to her. I then caught sight of the stylish pair of red stilettos that she was wearing and once again lost all control of my mouth. "Oh my God! Those are some killer shoes! You have got to tell me where you got them!" Fashion would probably be the death of me…

The perfect face light up slightly at my compliment over her shoes and pulled the chair next to her out. "I know. I saw them and had to have them! Here, sit next to me and I'll tell you all about the horrendous trip at the mall I took to get these."

I was elated at the request and squealed inwardly. I sat at her requested seat and watched as Jasper took the chair next to mine. I could see how excited he was over my acceptance from his family and relayed my own happiness through a warm smile. I turned back to Rosalie and listened intently to the story she animatedly told.

I was slightly grateful when it ended, not that it was boring, fashion was always a welcomed topic with me, but I wanted to be able to speak to everyone else more.

Esme and Carlisle had just finished putting the food on our plates and were now seated across from Jasper and I.

"Dig in Alice, I hope you like it!" Esme watched me with waiting eyes to take the first bite.

I rolled the spaghetti around my fork and took it into my mouth. My eyes instantly closed and I smiled around the food. It was the best home cooked meal I'd ever eaten. "You're a cooking prodigy Esme! It's amazing," I said between bites.

I felt Jasper's hand squeeze my knee before he began his own eating.

Light conversation spread around the table, each member of the family having something to ask me. I was happy that they were all so interested in getting to know me, but I lead a fairly boring life and had nothing seriously interesting to share.

The topic changed about halfway through the meal, everyone around me eating at an oddly slower pace than Jasper and me. The boys were in a vigorous conversation about sports, while Rosalie and Bella discussed the weekend trip with Esme.

I was content with just listening to them all, not really ever having eaten with a family before. It was fun to watch how they all interacted with each other.

It was the topic of baseball that caught my specific attention. Emmet was talking about a new pitchers mitt he would have to break in before their trip.

"I love baseball! Do you all play often?" I asked, suddenly thrilled that I had something in common with the family.

"Usually only when it storms… Hey! Watch it!" Rosalie shifted her gaze to Edward and shot him an evil glare.

"Why when it storms?" I asked suddenly more intrigued.

"Because it makes it more challenging," Jasper's words flowed easily and I didn't hesitate to believe him.

"That makes sense." I agreed because it did make sense, or maybe because I wanted it to… Either way, it didn't really make a difference. Baseball was baseball. Nothing complicated about that.

"So what position do you play?" Bella's curious question directed towards me.

I grinned smugly, "I'm definitely a pitcher. I've got a wicked arm!" I felt special to be able to say I did something they all enjoyed doing. I secretly hoped I could come out and play a game or two with them all and really show off my throwing skills.

"Nice! You know you look small, but you probably can pack a pretty good punch. I prefer shortstop myself, but I pitch every now and then. You should come out and pitch a few balls sometime!" Emmet seemed thrilled with his idea, and so was I.

"We'll see." Was Jasper's reply for me before I could even open my mouth to respond.

I turned to look at him and figure out why he would say that, but he had his face buried in his food, unwilling to look me in the eye. I chose to ignore his comment and answered for myself. "I'd love to Emmet. Thanks for the offer." I smiled kindly.

After we all finished, well mainly Jasper and I had finished, everyone else had mostly poked the food around their plates, I helped Esme clear the table. I had insisted that I help wash the delicate plates with her.

"I've been meaning to ask you Esme, Who does all of your decorating? Your home is magnificent!"

"You think so? I've taken up a bit of a decorating hobby since Carlisle and I moved around so much. I needed something to do when I was stuck home, so I picked up re-fixing old houses and transforming them into different ideas I have. I'm glad you like this one so much! It's my favorite out of all the ones I've completed."

I absorbed her information like a plant does when it's watered, retaining all of the valued information she had offered to me; like the fact that she had moved all around the world, and once lived in Spain for a year. She and Carlisle had led very interesting lives before settling down and adopting their family. I inwardly hoped that Jasper and I would be able to one-day travel together.

It was close to midnight when Jasper decided it was time for me to leave. I felt instantly sad at knowing I would have to go.

I said my goodbyes each Cullen member; hugging both Edward and Bella, being pulled off my feet into a bear like hug by Emmet, and even lightly kissed on the cheek by Rosalie, who more or less told me I would be taken on her next shopping adventure. Esme kissed my forehead and told me to come back anytime I wished, and Carlisle shook my hand and expressed his happiness at meeting me.

I wished desperately for Jasper to suddenly change his mind and ask me to stay. The family had welcomed me with open arms, and it felt so wrong to have to leave them all and return to my prison of a home.

The thought of my mother instantly left a sour taste in my mouth.

I looked back once more at the perfect picture of a family and prayed to God that I would one day never have to leave them.

"We need to talk." Jasper and I had been sitting in silence the whole trip. We were currently pulled in front of my house.

I noticed how far off his eyes seemed. "Sure… are you okay? Did I do something wrong at dinner? I know I speak too much sometimes, but it was just because I was so excited and you know I get like that when I'm excited!"

He stopped me from continuing with one look.

I noticed how he was searching me, like he was trying to figure out if I was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Come on Jasper… You're scaring me…" I could feel panic raid my chest and suddenly my mind was running through the events of the day, attempting to see where I had gone terribly wrong.

"I need to tell you something… Something very serious Alice. It's about my family… I think you need to know this." He turned his whole body to face me, his face a stone of seriousness.

All I could do was dumbly nod. What could he possibly have to say about them?

"My family, well… They're different than your normal family." He stared down at his hands for a second before lifting one hand to his hair. He was nervous, that was the only time he did that. But over what? What had him acting so strange?

"You can tell me Jasper… You can tell me anything; I promise I won't think any different of them or you. Just, please, tell me what's wrong?" My hands grasped his, weaving our fingers together, and giving him my heart to hold in the simple gesture.

"No more secrets…" he whispered to himself. He looked up at me, piercing green clashing with my amber eyes. "I need you to know that there's not much I'm not willing to do for you. I cannot be without you. I need you. So if after I'm done telling you all of this, you ask me to stay, I will." He was sounding pleading.

"You're scaring me Jasper." My voice didn't sound like my own, trembling and scared.

"I know… I'm sorry… I just need you to promise me one thing though Alice. Promise not to say anything until I'm done speaking."

I nodded at him, "I promise Jasper... I promise…"

* * *

_So, hopefully you all have an idea of whats going down next chapter! I'm so excited about it that I wanted to just continue writing and put it all in this chapter, but I know I need to keep it separate. So hopefully you liked the small dinner scene. I tried to keep it was realistic as possible with how the characters would interact with each other so hopefully I did some justice. If not, well I tried! Please Review!!! I really love reading what everyone says and it makes updating something enjoyable! Love to all!_


	8. author note

Hello again everyone!

Soo sorry for the super long delay in both stories!

I have been having one of the worst summers ever and have barely had any time to do any thing for myself, let alone finish my stories. I've been working two jobs as well as a few babysitting jobs since school has ended and have just been really stressed. School is starting next week for me and therefore work will be on the back burner for a while.

I understand that I have left you all at such a climax but I do promise to have a few chapters out most likely by the end of the month/beginning of October. I hope I haven't lost any readers because of my lack of writing! I do, once again, apologize for the over dramatic delay!

If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or anything, please feel free to either e-mail me (message me for the e-mail if you can't see it on my page) or message me on fanfiction. I love you all soo much and if it weren't for you I would have no reason to write. Thank you for all your love and faithfulness! See you all soon =]

Love to all - LL


End file.
